Happy Endings
by F.T-fangirl
Summary: Sequel to Prince Charming Vs Mister Right. A copilation of 4 of the story's possible endings, a different Erza pair each. 1-Our wedding day. 2-New family member. 3-Loveless marrige.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys I took so long to put this up, I really don't have an excuse I was just reading two really long books, but now that I'm done, lets begin with the promised endings of** Prince Charming VS Mister Right**, and because I am so evil, you don't get to know which guy is in which story until you read it.

* * *

**1. "I promise you, sir…"**

And there I was, walking gracefully down the aisle in an elegant white gown; I look both sides to see the smiling faces of my friends and relatives as I approach the altar holding on to my Uncle Rob's arm while the beautiful piano music slowly dies down; he takes my hand gently and gives it a reassuring squeeze giving me a content smile, then he kisses my check with tenderness before giving it to the man who stands next to the priest "Take good care of her" Rob orders, to what the smiling groom nods and replies: "I promise you Sir, I'll gladly do so".

I stand next to him, still holding hands and we face the priest, he tells everyone to sit down and says a prayer then the ceremony begins. As it progresses I get lost in my mind, just ignoring what he says and thinking of my actions, those decisions I took that at first thought were wrong but ended up leading me here, I used to have many things to regret and though I can't change them, he changed what I think about them, all those unpleasant memories and the mistakes I made in the past were the ones to build my present and even a brighter future; I am standing next to the man I love, right now, I wouldn't want to change a thing.

When the priest asks if anyone is against our union I come back to earth and look at the assembly with pleading eyes that said "Please don't", because I know more than one man willing to stop me from marrying my prince but when I look at them, they all nod with closed eyes, it might have been resignation but it made me happy nonetheless, relieved.

We say our vows and I know we both mean what we said; I could see the honesty in his eyes when he slipped the ring on my finger. When the priest tells him he "may kiss the bride" he looks at me with cheer glee on his face, finally we were married, husband and wife, forever inseparable; at that moment we kissed with all the love that we had while everyone clapped and cheered for us.

The reception was a night to remember, our first dance as a married couple which also happened to be our first dance ever, his skills surprised me but what had me daydreaming was his stare, he kept eye contact through the entire dance and his smile was truly charming, the song we danced has been my favorite since that night and for the rest of my life. I'm never forgetting my weeding day, nor my weeding night, it wasn't the first but it certainly felt like it, he held me with such tenderness and love, it was passionate and intense, never had I had a night like that one, he loved me not like a lover, but the way a man should love his beloved wife.

Today, on our third anniversary, we're watching the video of that day, the wedding and reception, bringing back those lovely memories as we cuddle together in bed. Now that it's been three years I think of how our marriage has been and no, we aren't perfect, but I can never regret marrying him.

He kept his promise uncle Rob, he loves me and takes good care of me every day; I'm truly glad I became _Erza Fernandez_.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is finally the second chapter, sorry for the wait but I made this one longer in return, hope you like it and don't forget to leave a **review**, I'll be nice if you do.

* * *

**2. Hello, little-one...**

Inside of a silver Twingo were a young mother and her child, the woman was driving fast and the little girl seating behind her kept yelling at her things like "Mama, slower! I'm scared mama, go slower" But her pleas landed on deaf ears as the woman, angry, only sped up more; she looked desperate and alert, eyes wide open and she was greeting her teeth, the irresponsible mother wasn't sober, but she wasn't drunk either, she was high. So high and insane she no longer cared what could happen to her and her daughter; with only desire for revenge in her mind, triggered by the effects of the drugs she took, she drove at a dangerous speed towards her lover's home. Intending to kill both him and his wife the woman run into the house's wall on purpose, as fast as she could, bringing it down, and completing the task effectively; but not only did she kill them both but herself as well, and only the trembling child, hidden under the backseat, survived.

The poor child had had more than just that experience with her mother, a drug-addict always chasing men with money and always getting dump, had done many things in which the innocent girl had come involved, and not only that but the mother herself even used her as a punching bag to bend her anger and frustration if her daily doses was ever denied to her, which happened often considering how poor they were (Yes, the car was stolen).

It was a good thing that the girl survived and was now free from her horrible mother, she lived in relatively good conditions in the orphanage but the lack of a loving family, especially at her age, was always a problem for the children.

* * *

Kurumi's POV

Every day here at the orphanage is really boring, I know I'm better here than with my mom but here I don't have any friends or anyone to talk to, plus, mama's boyfriend were always nice to me, like my daddy before he died, I miss him, I miss them all. Some kids say that you can get out of here if a family wants you but, some families have already come looking for children and neither have paid me any attention, nobody wants me, or so I thought but one day it changed.

A beautiful girl came and I had an interview with her, but I wanted a daddy so I didn't want to go with her even though she said she would take me; she talked to the manager and at the end, they convinced me to go, the auntie who takes care of us said maybe it was my only chance to be adopted so I took it.

* * *

The scene repeats, but this time, the woman drove with caution and the girl was saying nothing.

- So, you excited?

- No – answered the girl shyly.

- Why not? I know you didn't like me at first but I'll be good, we can get to know each other better, I know I can never replace your real parents but I'll try my best to be of your liking, don't be so down and give me a chance.

- OK – the girl replied shyly again.

- Why don't you start by telling me what you didn't like about me? I could change it.

- It's nothing really.

- Come on, I won't get mad, I promise.

- It's not you – the little girl said, louder this time – Nut I wanted a dad like mine or my mama's boyfriends they always treat me good.

- That's it? Well then I'm happy to tell you that you WILL have a father, or do I look like I'm single? - she said showing the girl the ring in her finger.

- Really?! – the girl asked with obvious enthusiasm.

- We're here – the woman said as she parked the car – My husband is inside, want to meet him?

- Yes! – she said with a smile.

The young woman exited the car and opened the door for the little girl, they walked to the door and she opened it, they walked in and the girl was amazed at how big and nice the house was, she close the door behind her and left the girl's bag, which had many few stuff, in the sofa.

- I'm back! – she yelled for the person in the second floor to hear.

- Welcome back, Erza! – yelled a guy from the second floor.

- Mind to come down?! – she yelled back.

- I do!

- Down, Now!

- Alright, coming!

Little Kurumi waited with anticipation to meet her future father, she already liked her new mom, this Erza girl seemed really nice and the guy sounded like he was as well, but she had to see him, talk to him. Coming down the stairs was a young man, not very tall with tanned skin and black eyes.

- What is, whoa! Who is that? – he asked looking at the girl.

- Your daughter – Erza calmly answered.

- My daug… - then it got to him – My what?! No way! I,I,I, you can't!

- I know.

- Then how?! I mean if it is mine but not yours then… - then he realized it – I did NOT cheat on you, I swear! Unless it was before I met you? – he asked, calming down a bit.

- Nope – she answered.

- Then it can't be mine! – he yelled

- Oh, yes it is, you signed the adoption papers this very morning.

- I what? Weren't those… You tricked me?!

- You could say that.

There was silence for a minute while the young man understood everything.

- Then, she's ours? – he asked with some joy in his tone and eyes.

- She is – the red-head answered with a smile and the kid, who had been giggling all along because of their antics and the guy confusion, smiled and ran to her father's arms, he caught her and picked her up, taking a good look at her.

- Hey little-one, what's your name?

- I'm Kurumi, 5 years old – she said cutely raising her five fingers.

- Nice to meet you Kurumi-chan, I'm your new father, _Natsu Dragneel_.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, please excuse the lateness, I had a cousin coming over so I really didn't have time for anything else, but still, I made this chapter extra long as an apology, though for you it might be just a normal length, I had never done a chapter this long. Broke my personal best of 1.904 words with 2.182! Anyway, I hope yo enjoy it and leave a REVIEW

* * *

**3. "You are welcome"**

That morning had been normal. Getting up at 6 am like they always did, she goes to the kitchen to have breakfast and washes her teeth while he takes a shower, then it is her turn to take a shower while he dresses and eats, when she comes out to get dressed he brushes his teeth and does his hair, which doesn't take much time; as he goes to get his suitcase, car keys and anything he might need, she does her makeup lightly and does her hair easily; he starts the car while she gathers her stuff and puts it all in her bag and suitcase. She is a lawyer and he is an accountant, they both have to work at 7:40 but it is only 6:45 when they are both in the car, ready to leave. Their daily morning routine is pretty organized and practical, but it is also very boring and they're aware of that; they know that they're lives after 5 years of peaceful marriage were a routine, boring and simple, lifeless.

It wasn't that they didn't like each other anymore but after all that time living together, they stopped showing their love for each other or even caring to do so and with things as they were, it was only a matter of time before one of them went looking for the passion the other was denying him… in someone else's arms.

He took her to the office first and went to his job. Her day at the office was normal, she middle in a divorce and arranged the pay of a testament. Normal day. At the office at least, but when her day was over and some of her friends invited her for dinner, her day just became interesting. Cana, a co-worker, had invited a friend of hers to the reunion, since the reason for the celebration was actually her birthday. But that friend wasn't just hers but also Erza's "friend".

At first when they saw each other, shock was obvious in their eyes, they didn't expect to find the other in that party and for her, it didn't seem like a nice surprise, they parted 6 years ago and thought they were regretting it just hours later, neither turned back, with both of their prides getting in the way, they could only cry and then move on. If you had asked her 6 years ago why they broke up she would have said it was his fault, but wouldn't be able to explain how exactly did he screw up; but if you asked her now you would see the hurt in her eyes as she tells you "I left him for such a silly thing that I already forgot".

Trying their best to act as normal as they could, they pretended to not know each other during the party, avoiding eye contact and ignoring the others presence, until the party was over.

When everybody was exiting the restaurant Laxus approached her, he tapped her shoulder and when she turned to him, he said.

- Mind if I accompany you home?

- Yes, I would mind – she said, making an effort to keep a stoic façade – Plus, why would you?

- Do I really have to tell you?

- No, just… don't – she told him while stopping a taxi.

- Hey don't play it hard on me, I've missed you – he said as he opened the door for her – let us at least hang out for a while and catch up.

- if it were just catching up – she replied as she entered the vehicle – you want more – she added, her tone was serious but her actions showed otherwise. She left the car's door open and waited… for him.

- Am I really that obvious? – he said playfully with a wide smirk making her pout cutely.

* * *

They arrived at her place and she frowned seeing all the lights down. It was late so her husband was obviously at home, but he had gone to bed, not waiting for her.

They walked in, she put her stuff on a side table, turned the lights on and went to the kitchen, he walked in closing the door behind him and followed her; she took some cold water from the fridge and served herself a glass.

- Do you want some? – she asked.

- Just a little – he answered, but stopped her when she was grabbing another glass – Its OK, we can share – he told her with a smile.

- Not funny – she seriously replied.

- Didn't intend it to.

- Mind speaking a little quieter? My husband is sleeping.

There his eyes opened wide as he looked at her, shocked and hurt – You got married – it came out more like a statement.

- Yeah, 5 years ago.

- Wow, you sure waste no time – he said with faked indifference – For how long were you dating?

- Nine months – she answered with seriousness.

- A little rushed, don't you think?

- Not at all; I found a good man so when he asked me to marry him, I said yes – she answered with conviction.

- A good man? – he asked with indignation – And wasn't I good enough?!

- Lower your voice – she half yelled, half whispered.

- Sorry but I really can't believe you, you only dated for nine months, that's a bit rushed, don't you think?

- No – was her simple response after which there was only silence, they were avoiding each other's gaze, just drinking their glass of water until the blonde broke the awkward silence.

- Are you happy?

- Yes – she answered, automatically.

- You don't sound convinced.

- I am, he loves me and I…

- And you love him? – he interrupted.

-I,I,I,I do – she stuttered.

- You hesitated – he said, matter-of-factly, as he stepped closer to her.

- Laxus – she whispered as she looked into his teal colored eyes.

-Don't lie to me, or rather, don't lie to yourself – he said as he put both of his hand at either sides of her, against the sink, leaning so close that he could feel her uneasy breathing – I don't even remember what brought us apart, and I don't care either, all I know is that I never stopped loving you and I want you to tell me, honestly: Have you, shortcake?

Erza shivered at the nickname, her mind quickly recalling all the pleasant memories of their time together, making her smile a bit, which she noticed, but she soon came back to reality, realizing her situation as her eyes got teary.

- No – she replied while shaking her head slightly – I still love you, but… that doesn't change anything – she made a pause and he frowned – I'm married! How can we possibly be together now? – she questioned him, letting her tears fall but quickly drying them – We had our chance and though we both regret having wasted it, we just can't.

- Why not? You already said it yourself, you don't love him, and you'd rather be with me so leave him, leave that man and come by my side! – he seriously declared.

- It's not that simple. That man, he has given up so much for my sake, he truly loves me and after all he has sacrificed to be with me, I can't just leave him for another man!

- So you are forcing yourself to love him?! – he yelled.

- Please don't be like that.

-I can overlook that fact that you're unhappy.

- Please – she begged.

- Just give me one chance, I can make you happy – he said and before she could reply, he planted a kiss on her lips which she rejected at first but then she gave in; she missed the feeling, she missed the passion, the sweetness, the love… she missed HIM.

Soon enough they let their feelings take over and began to make out on the dining table, it had been so long since they were last together, the love they feel for each other was kept under lock and now that they had the opportunity to convey their feelings properly, they'll do it without restrictions and without a care for the world around them. But they had been making noise for a while now, raising their voices, moving around, moaning; it was only a matter of time before the man sleeping alone in the master bedroom woke up. He went slowly down stairs, careful not to warn what he thought was a burglar, he was worried that his wife might have heard the noise earlier and come down to face him, alone; it was the only thing he could imagine when he did not see her sleeping beside him "she could be in danger" he thought, but as soon as he entered the place where all that noise was coming from, he realized that she wasn't.

He was greeted by the sight of a tall, muscular, blonde young man devouring his wife's lips and neck, and he would have gone further if he hadn't noticed the his presence; the red-head noticed him as well and sat up to face him.

- Honey, I…

- "It isn't what it looks like" I'm not going to believe that one – he said with seriousness and obvious anger.

- Wait, so this is your husband? – Laxus intervened – I know this guy.

- Laxus? My God, Are you serious?! I thought we were buddies, what're you doing with my wife?!

- We are acquaintances – he corrected – And plus, you have no right to judge us, or have you forgotten about your own affairs with all that alcohol you take?

- You shut up!

- Wait what? – Erza asked, confused – What affairs? What alcohol?! You said you quit drinking for me!

- Well, he lied – Laxus concluded.

- Don't listen to him, his lying!

- Am I? Didn't we go to a bar together LAST WEEKEND?!

- Bacchus?!

- I, I can explain! – the man defended – It was an especial occasion!

- Well that's not what your friends told me. What about your drinking partner? That woman, had I known you were a married man I would have… - he said as he clenched his fist – She is your wife's best friend! How could you?!

- What, what do you mean my best friend? Bacchus?

- Fine! It's true! Cana Alberona, she is my lover – he confessed.

- You had a lover? – Erza asked, a bit sad – And your drinking partner?

- I don't really work extra hours on Fridays – he said with his head down – I told you that, but the reason why I always come back so late is because… Cana and I go drinking every weekend, and we do it.

- Every weekend? – she asked with a shaky voice, tears were threatening to come out.

- I am so sorry, I really do love you but, it hasn't been the same lately, I felt…

- Enough! – she interrupted, clearly hurt but mostly angry – I couldn't care less about your affair, though I AM hurt by it, to think my best friend would be sleeping with my husband; but what really disappoints me is the fact that you lied to me – she paused for a moment to dry her tears – I forced myself to love you because I thought you deserved it! After you changed so much for me I thought you really loved me so I gave you a chance! All this time I've been by your side and not his – she yelled while pointing at Laxus – was because you had made so many sacrifices for my sake! And now it turns out it was all a lie?! – she finished as she let herself cry freely feeling utterly betrayed.

As the blonde comforted his friend, her tall, black-haired husband grabbed his keys and went out the door, not minding that he was still in his pajamas, he had to leave that house, nobody told him to but he knew he had; he would come get his stuff ant other day but right now, he wasn't welcomed there.

* * *

- How are you feeling?

- I'm fine.

- You don't seem like it.

- I feel a bit down but, this was for the best, I could have lived the rest of my life with him… believing all his lies, being betrayed by him and my best friend – she said and sobbed, but she wasn't crying now – Thanks for saving me such future.

He turned her around to face him and put his arms around her waist, bringing her closer; looking into her eyes with all the love he held in his heart, he knew that she felt the same, he just knew that nothing could bring them apart again. He would die for her and he knew she would kill just anyone to stop him from doing so, that much they loved each other and he wished for it to stay that way.

- You're welcome – he finally replied as he kissed her lips tenderly.

* * *

I promise I wont make you wait too long for the last chapter **(**I already wrote so you just have to wait till I feel like publishing it**)**


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter! Please** Read, Enjoy & Review**

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

**4. "I love you, Erza"**

Sometimes I used to think I should have chosen differently, I used to feel lonely and also sad for those I left behind; they promised not to hate me but they couldn't help but feel hurt and betrayed, I didn't want to break their hearts but I had to, I had to.

In the beginning it was hard, for them and for me, but time did its magic and soon enough, they moved on with their lives and I moved on with mine. After Freed, Mirajane's boyfriend, came out of the closet (yes you read that right, the man was gay), they broke up and she began dating Laxus; both of them are my best friends and I am glad they found happiness together, she fixed the heart I broke and now, after years of being together, the day of their weeding has come.

It was a beautiful ceremony, like I want mine to be; he looked handsome in that tux and Mira was as gorgeous as always. There I met Natsu, which is kind of weird because I thought they hated each other, though I am glad they became friends; speaking of Natsu, he had grown a bit taller and looked amazing in his gown, not so elegant but fitting for the occasion; it surprised me to see he came on his own and when I asked him he said he was currently single which made me feel kind of sad but he was smiling as always his "Everything's all right" grin that made you believe it really was even in a deserted island, that smile that I loved so much. But I had to push back those thoughts, I had my chance long ago and I missed it, I can't go thinking like this, I already have my man, one that I love and loves me back.

* * *

That night at the reception I was enjoying the meals, the music and the ambient, I was a friend of both the bride and the groom and knew many of the guest, always had someone to talk to, it was a lot of fun but also romantic. A slow song was playing and Gerard took me out to dance, I looked into his loving eyes and could see how much he still cared for me even after all that has happened between us, we smiled at each other and no words left our mouths; until a strong hand tapped on his shoulder, he turned and the man asked: "May I take her?" To which my blue haired companion only nodded with a gentle smile, he gave my hand to him and left after peeking my cheek slightly; he knew the man, he was, excuse me: IS a good man in whose hands I could stay and be safe in.

-You look beautiful tonight – he whispered in my ear.

-Thanks – I said in the same soft tone he spoke in.

-I saw you talking with Natsu earlier, and also that slow dance with Gerard.

-So?

-I don't like that.

-Jealousy?

-I know how they would love to still you away from me, that's all – he sounded annoyed.

-Don't mind them, I am with you right now and I won't leave you for past lovers- I reassured him.

-Marry me, then – he said and I chuckled, not taking him seriously despite his determined look.

-I am serious – he said as he backed a bit and pulled a small red velvet box out of his pocket – I love you Erza.

I could only gasp and use my hands to cover my mouth as he opened the box, once the music stopped and the dancers stayed still, the room fell silent and everyone stared at us.

-I love you and I always will, I can promise you that much, and though I know my love isn't perfect I will give it my best to give you the happiness you deserve; Erza Scarlet, will you marry me?

-I, I, I,… I – I mentally slapped myself for stuttering, I sounded so pathetic; I saw his smile fade when he noticed I was hesitating, but I wasn't, I knew what I had to say but I just couldn't get the words out – YES! Oh my god, yes! Of course I'll marry you, I love you.

Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks as he hugged me and the crowd cheered for us, when we parted we smiled at each other with true contentment before we were pulled apart by our friends, the girls were congratulating me while Mira pouted for having stolen her spotlight; the guys were all around him giving him their congrats, things like "Nice catch", "Good job man" and "Game over dude" could be heard from where I stood, but I had my earring sharp enough to hear both of my former lovers say as one : "_Simon_, you lucky bastard".


End file.
